1924–25 Boston Bruins season
The 1924–25 Boston Bruins season was the team's first in the NHL. Along with the Montreal Maroons, the Bruins were the first expansion franchise in the NHL and the league’s first American-based club. The Bruins finished sixth and last in the league standings. Regular Season jersey from the Bruins first year.]] The Bruins first jersey was predominately brown with yellow stripes and white numbers on the back. A small bear with "Boston Bruins" wrapped around it formed the logo. The brown and yellow were taken from Bruins owner Charles Adam's grocery store chain, First National Stores. This would be the only season the Bruins wore these jerseys. Despite problems with the ice plant that threatened the home opener the Bruins started the season out auspiciously, defeating their fellow expansion Maroons squad in a nearly sold out Boston Arena 2-1. The first goal in franchise history was scored by Smokey Harris, while Carson Cooper, who assisted on Harris' goal, scored the game winner. led the 1924-25 Bruins in goals, assists, points and penalty minutes.]] However, Boston lost its next eleven games. After beating the Montreal Canadiens on January 10, 1925 with the first overtime goal in Bruins history scored by #5 Bernie Morris, they then went on another seven game losing streak, finishing the season in last place. The Bruins had signed veteran West Coast star goaltender Hec Fowler as their netminder, but behind a weak defense, Fowler and backup Howie Lockhart played very poorly and the Bruins were repeatedly shelled, allowing ten goals in a game twice, one of which saw Toronto player Babe Dye score five goals on December 22. The signing of senior league star netminder Doc Stewart (a practising dentist) and the purchase of Lionel Hitchman helped somewhat, but the team was riddled with injuries, and only Jimmy Herberts and Carson Cooper (who spent much of the season hurt) showed any offensive flair. The team's winning percentage of .200 was the second worst in league history to that date, and remains the tenth worst in NHL history. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs The Bruins did not qualify for the playoffs. Player Stats Leading Scorers Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Transactions *Purchase Ernie Parkes from the Toronto St. Pats on December 8, 1924. *Purchase Red Stuart from the St. Pats on December 14, 1924. *Trade Ernie Parkes to the Montreal Maroons for George Carroll on December 19, 1924. *Trade Alf Skinner to the Maroons for Robert Benson and Bernie Morris on January 3, 1925. *Purchase Lionel Hitchman from the Ottawa Senators on January 25, 1925. Trivia *Although Lionel Hitchman would later wear #3 for Bruins (and have it retired), he wore #2 for both the 1924-25 and 1925-26 seasons. *Jimmy Herberts led the Bruins in goals, assists, points and penalty minutes in 1924-25. He's the only Bruin in team history to lead in all four categories in a season. *Firsts in Bruins history accomplished during this season include: **First goal was scored by Smokey Harris from Port Arthur, Ontario, assisted by Carson Cooper in the Bruins first game, a 2-1 win over the Montreal Maroons on December 1, 1924. **First winning goal was in the same game by Carson Cooper. **First game on Christmas Day. The Bruins lost 5-0 to the Montreal Canadiens. **First overtime goal was by Bernie Morris in a 3-2 win over the Montreal Canadiens on January 10, 1925. **First shutout was by Charles Stewart in a 1-0 win over the Maroons on February 7, 1925. **First winning streak (2 games) with a 3-2 win over the Montreal Canadiens and a 2-0 win over the Hamilton Tigers on March 5 and 7, 1925. Gallery 24-25MonMar1stGameSummary.jpg|Summary of first game 24-25BosBru.jpg|Alternate 1924-25 Bruins Team picture. See Also *1924–25 NHL season References * * * Footnotes Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1924 in hockey Category:1925 in hockey